galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Tsuinaron
This is a pitch by WikiBuilder1147 for a new species known as the Tsuinaron. The Tsuinaron are an intelligent repto-marsupial race that are native to the planet of Puqortia in the Norma Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Tsuinaron have control over almost the entire Norma Arm and also influence smaller civilisations in the region. The Tsuinaron have requested membership of the Galactic Senate, but have as of yet no response from the Senate. Biology The Tsuinaron are a repto-marsupial race. That is, they are part reptile, part marsupial (a marsupial is a mammal that lays eggs, unlike normal mammals). Most Tsuinaron have humanoid bodies with skin-like scales. Females also have pouches covered in fur, which is why Tsuinaron females look very unusual in the opinion of other races. History The Tsuinaron have a relatively peaceful history, but does have its share of wars, plagues and cataclysmic events. One significant event in the history of the Tsuinaron is the Great Strike, where a smaller rogue planet was pulled into Puqortia's orbit, and, because it was in an unstable orbit, over time, it was pulled closer and closer until it crashed into Puqortia. This event caused a massive shift in the axis, causing the planet to tilt from virtually 0 degrees to 30.24 degrees. The Great Strike itself did not cause the majority of the mass extinction that occurred: the change of axial tilt did. The Great Strike also caused the ring system that now surrounds Puqortia. This event was so significant that part of the Tsuinaron calendar system is based on the time before or after the Great Strike occurred. Rising Era This era in Tsuinaron history is the time of the rise of the Tsuinaron to dominance on Puqortia. The Warring States Era This is a relatively short period in the history of the Tsuinaron. In fact, had the Great Strike not occurred, historians believe that the Tsuinaron would still be fighting over control of the planet. The Great Strike caused the Warring States of the Tsuinaron to unite in order to survive, thus forming the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, which would eventually evolve into a Triumvirate with a central government, several years after the Tsuinaron entered space. The Great Strike Era The Great Strike Era is the several thousands of years after the cataclysmic Great Strike. The era ends when the Tsuinaron begin their Space Age. The Space Era The Space Era is the Tsuinaron's first years in space. It ends when the United Triumvirate of the Tsuinaron becomes a space empire. The Imperial Era The Imperial Era is the current age in Tsuinaron history. It has been decided by the Tsuinaron Historical Records Commission to end the era when the Galactic Senate accepts the Tsuinaron's request to join the union, if this event occurs. Comments (Add comments here. Please sign your contributions with four '~'s.) Well definitely good i like the idea of them influencing smaller cultures in the region, BUT unless kangaroos and koalas started laying eggs and I didn't hear about it or the duck billed platypus became a marsupial A marsupial is just a mammal with a pouch. just my thoughts Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 00:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion Since you are already an established user, I'll go ahead and approve this. However, I would like to have a solid number of systems as I assume the Norma Arm is just their region of influence.Krayfish (talk) 21:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Approved pitches